La melodía mas hermosa
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Nunca comprendí porque solo nosotras dos podemos cantar esta eterna canción hasta el momento en que me enamore de ti. Romance&Song-Fic Doble POV AngexSala Yuri


**Hola lectores mios nuevo one-shot a las 5.37am antes de irme al colegio denme gracias xD ok no**

 **Dedicado a Volkiss Kuroi Tenshi :D**

 **Cross ANge y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 _Volamos junto a Ragna_

 _Viajamos en el tiempo siempre junto a Ragna_

Protegidas entre sus alas...

Yo no tuve la oportunidad de tener una vida normal. Apenas nací mi destino estaba sellado por la guerra, yo era una de las reencarnaciones de Aura y por lo tanto debía salvarla.

Aura, aquel mítico ser del que solo he escuchado leyendas puesto que nuca le conocí. Sé perfectamente quién es ella, aquel ser que nos ha creado a todos, pero solo puedo escuchar su voz dentro de mis sueños. Disponía de ilustraciones y relatos pero nada como lo tangible.

¿Cómo accedí a esto? No tuve elección.

Mis ojos azules eran la clara señal de la bondad de Aura, y si bien Aura nos enseñó la canción del viento nadie más que yo podía cantarla, y solo quien cantará la canción de la estrella sería mi compañero o compañera de por vida en este sellado camino.

 _La luz del comienzo..._

 _Brilla y brilla_

 _Junto a la luz del final..._

 _Lulalalila_

Mi vida era una total mentira pintada de ensueño cuando yo era parte del núcleo de una gran guerra de la cual desconocía su existencia.

Miles de vidas se habían sacrificado por mi llegada y mi ausencia, el caos se desató gracias a mi, pero ese caos permitió el cambio del fin.

Aura... Ese era el nombre eternamente presente en las historias que me contaba mi madre pero ¿quién era Aura realmente? Mi madre lo pintaba como quisiera, una deidad, una madre, una amiga, una creadora de vida.

Descubrí gracias a la bondad de Aura, su origen, e igualmente descubrí el mío como la maldad de Aura, el caos, la destrucción, la ira, todo. La prueba eran mis orbes carmesí, representaba la sangre que yo cargaría.

Si yo era el mal ¿Porque me creo? Por un simple propósito nací yo... Para terminar el ciclo... Para liberarla.

Ese fue el fin de mi falsa existencia.

 _Quien era atrapado es Ragna_

 _En ese reloj de arena_

 _Tan eterno como mi lulalalila._

Cantaré un eterno lulalalila cuando mi alma sienta vacío y mi ira necesite una calma que nadie puede darme. Un lulalalila que nadie más que ella y yo podemos cantar.

La canción de la estrella, canción de luz, la canción de viento, canción de renovación que unidas forman una melodía infinita en alabanza, pero nadie más puede cantarla.

 _El suspiro de miles de millones de vidas_

 _Caen y se convierten en estrellas._

¿Porque? Porque sólo tú y yo podemos cantar, respóndeme Ange, respóndeme de una vez. Hemos cumplido nuestro deber, Aura ha sido liberada, ¿Porque seguimos cantando? ¿Porque nadie más puede cantar?

 _Entre la cuna de la vida y de la muerte_

 _Son mucho más suaves que las burbujas_

 _Y la espuma..._

—Lo estás haciendo mal—me dijiste cuando viste como trataba de hacer una flor con materiales reciclados.

— ¿Y qué se supone que hago mal oh gran experta? —pregunte de manera algo brusca al parecer, ya que su ceño se frunció ligeramente para volver a su apacible expresión.

—Justo eso—se sentó conmigo y tomo mi cuchilla y otra lata reciclable —Renunciar a la paciencia y alterarte rápidamente.

—Sabes cómo soy—es lo único que dije al momento en que tomaba otra cuchilla.

—Por eso me sorprende que hagas algo de mucha paciencia.

—No te burles de mí Salako.

—No lo hago... Anko

Me molesta cuando cambian mi nombre, con Momoka lo entiendo, con Hilda ya me acostumbre pero con los demás no lo tolero.

—No me digas así—pero sin entenderlo de ella no me molesta, por eso es que mis peticiones nunca suenan sinceras.

 _Cantaré... (Cantaré...) Cantaré... (Cantaré...)_

 _A Aura nuestros deseos._

Se supone que ambas canciones son peticiones, ¿Qué estamos pidiendo ahora? Nuestra suplica era la libertad de Aura, pero ahora, ¿qué nos falta? Si pudiera tan solo conocer la respuesta.

— ¿Tienes un deseo en particular? —me preguntaste mientras me ayudabas en unas visitas a mi pueblo.

—No realmente—respondí mientras entregaba unas flores recién florecidas a una de las mayores del pueblo— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Quedarme así por siempre—dijo después de reflexionarlo unos segundos.

— ¿Cargando cajas y cajas con si fueras mi montacargas? —no pude evitar reírme ante mi imagen mental de Ange.

— ¡N-No! —soltaste de inmediato—Me refiero estar así, a tu lado.

— ¿Y porque a mi lado? —teniendo a Tusk, a Hilda, incluso a Salia, ¿porque a mi lado?

—Porque tú me calmas... Me traes paz—me dejo sin palabras, por primera vez.

Aura, el deseo de Ange es estar conmigo, yo igual quiero estar con ella, me hace sentir viva.

 _Mas fuerte... Mas fuerte_

 _Que el cielo de brillante oro_

 _Y será eterno..._

—Esto es imposible—mascullaste después de tu intento número 673 tratando de mover los bloques de tu nueva reconstrucción. Salako llevaba HORAS haciendo eso, no es exageración, el sol estaba por ponerse.

—Necesitas usar más fuerza—hice acto de presencia acercándome a ella y tomando dos bloques— ¿Dónde los quieres? —pregunte y solo con la mirada me señaló una sala.

Estuve así hasta que el sol decidió ocultarse completamente.

—Se que no es de tu naturaleza, pero de vez en cuando debes usar la fuerza.

—No lo creo—respondiste mientras desviabas la mirada de la mía ¿porque? Yo quiero ver tus ojos azules

—Entonces yo seré tu fuerza—las palabras salieron de mi boca sin poder detenerlas.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntaste, sonreí.

—Sip... Eternamente...

 _Ah~ Somos la encarnación de las manos de Aura_

 _El nuevo viento en mi corazón_

 _Me da un amanecer en un mundo nuevo..._

Entiendo una parte ahora... Ahora las visiones en nuestro primer reencuentro toman sentido... Estamos siempre destinadas a encontrarnos, ser la paz en cada guerra, ese es nuestro rol...

Al ser nosotras tan contrarías pero iguales descendemos y renacemos una y otra vez, más aún así algo más así ¿Verdad?

Yo me enamore

Me enamore... No sé en qué momento me enamore... Solo sé que ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, ¿Es este un caso especial o igualmente estaba destinado a pasar?

—Responde alguna de mis preguntas Aura—pedí creyendo que no me escucharía, más aún así su voz resonó en mi cabeza.

—Ustedes son solo una creación mía, no son yo... Nacieron de mí y se conforman por mí y traen el equilibrio a cada multi-universo, pero sus sentimientos son propios,

— ¿Qué me intentas decir?

—Las sonrisas, las miradas, los gestos son partes suyas y sus corazones son independientes—la charla terminó ahí, no agregó más y me dejando pensando.

 _Solo puedo cantar a Ragna_

 _Con voz suave_

 _"Kururi, Kururi" y "Lulalalila"_

Corazón traidor que elige enloquecer cuando menos lo deseo, tengo una tormenta dentro, ya no sé qué sentir, sé que Hilda y Tusk se han enamorado de mí y no sé qué hacer, por Tusk no siento nada pero Hilda me confunde, no me deja pensar con claridad pero ahora debo meter a Salako en este panorama porque tengo sentimientos incomprendidos hacia ella.

La odio, definitivamente la odio, ella y sus ojos tan brillantes y bellos me nublan el juicio y atontan mis capacidades básicas como caminar incluso como hablar. Odio como su voz me adormece y me calma cuando el deseo de destruir todo se apodera de mi, odio ver su cabello negro que me provoca inmensas ganas de acariciarlo y besarlo y más que nada odio sus labios que me provocan inmensos impulsos de tocarlos, acarciarlos, besarlos, morderlos.

—Kururi Kururi To Lulalalila...

Y no termino cavar mi camino a la ruina cantando esta eterna canción completamente nuestra, maldita sea ¡ya no sé qué hacer!

—Serena tu mente y deja tu corazón hablar—la calmada voz de Aura resonó.

— ¿Cómo se supone haga eso?

—La amistad, la fraternidad y el amor son sencillos de confundir, camina y hallarás tu ansiada respuesta.

— ¿Caminar? —pregunto sin tener respuesta. Lo considero media hora y decidió salir a caminar

La tristeza, la alegría y el llanto de nuestros pueblos

Se han convertido en un río de plata.

Las cosas han cambiado mucho este último tiempo. Ya no hay bajas de dragones cada día y poco a poco los dragones volverán a ser hombres según lo que dijo Maggy. Es difícil creer que hay tanta paz, que el cielo por fin está despejado y no hay mujeres llorando por haber perdido a alguien de su familia.

Debo darle gracias a Ange, la alegría de las normas y el deseo de destrucción de las mismas fue lo que nos otorgó aquello que nos faltaba para regresar a esa paz. Me senté frente al río y suspire, ¿Qué haría con Ange?

— ¿Porque suspiras?

—Cosas mías—respondí—Y tuyas...

— ¿También tienes dudas acerca de porque solo nosotras cantamos Towagatari?

—Si...—más bien mi duda era si el propósito era enamorar a una de las dos o a ambas.

 _Con una blanca espuma (Te estas acabando)_

 _Y la furia de un árbol con plumas (los ojos de dios)_

 _Que ahora mismo se ha transformado (se ha transformado)_

 _Y se ha desvanecido. (Se ha desvanecido)_

— ¿Podrá ser que debemos formar un lazo...? Ya sabes, como reencarnaciones de Aura debemos llevarnos bien y eso...

—No...—dije, más bien te odio, gah, a nadie engaño, odio solo he sentido hacia Embryo, esto no es odio, ¿entonces que es?

— ¿Qué sugieres entonces Ange?

— ¿Amor? — ¿Será amor?

— ¿Amor?

— ¿Qué? Estaba distraída, ¿dijiste algo?

—No, nada—Puede que sí sea amor... Pero ¿Cómo saberlo?

 _Resuena... (Resuena...) Resuena... (Resuena...)_

 _La eterna voz de Aura_

 _Amable... (Afable...) Cálida... (Suave...)_

—Recuerden... Sus corazones son independientes... —La voz de Aura resonó en mi cabeza y posiblemente en la de Ange igual puedo que se quedó mirándome, y yo... No pude apartar mi mirada la suya.

 _Cantaremos eternamente como si fuera..._

 _Una tradición._

Ya entiendo, ahora lo entiendo, solo podemos ser Salako y yo quienes cantemos esto porque nuestros corazones están eternamente conectados, nunca se separan y siempre se enamoraran, algo demasiado cursi y simple pero cuando cantamos profesamos el deseo de nuestros corazones, mis ojos rojos miraban los azules de Salako, miran su nariz, sus mejillas, sus patillas... Sus la labios... Fue un poco lo que me acerqué pero al párese ella pensó lo mismo, la distancia era poca ¿Realmente lo íbamos a hacer?

—Nunca comprendí porque solo nosotras dos podemos cantar esta eterna canción hasta el momento en que me enamore de ti... —Esas fueron las palabras que me diste antes de que tomara tus labios.

Fue un momento, de eso estoy segura, pero se sintió como si fuera más. Fue lento pero dulce, mostraba más emociones que todas aquellas que tratara de explicar o demostrar.

C _antaremos siempre para Ragna (Para Ragna)_

 _Siendo esta su verdadera canción._

 _Ragna, Ragna, en ti creemos Ragna_

 _Ragna, Ragna, esto es eterno Ragna_

—Y yo no entiendo cómo puedes llegar a ser tan cursi—respondió.

—¿Sabes porque cantamos Towagatari? —Ange asintió.

—Es la manera en la que nuestras almas después de tanto tiempo se encuentras y se reconocen.

—Y se canta a Ragna porque es quien nos dejó estar juntas por más que el destino ese opusiese.

—Ragna...

—Ragna...

—Muchas Gracias...—miramos el cielo tomadas de la mano y nunca la volveríamos a soltar en los momentos más importantes, después de todo era parte de nuestro vínculo, ya que el amor que expresamos al cantar nunca desaparece, que nos tardáramos en descubrirlo solo hace que disfrutemos aún más el tiempo restante.

 _Ragna, Ragna, ¡Muchas gracias!_


End file.
